Hollywood:not all it's cracked up to be
by O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o
Summary: What happens when down to earth Max Martinez meets super star with a super ego  Nick Ride. will they change each other? Sounds over done i know but give it a chance! Eventual FAX. all human.
1. the meeting

**A.N. hello there! thanks for stopping by! and yes i do realise this is a very short chapter. well if i get good feedback i will post more! so get your mouses ready and review review review! XD :P :D**

Max POV

"Max, sweetie can you do me a favor?" my mom asked.

"Umm….sure?" I say looking up from my laptop "as long as it doesn't take to long I've got to finish my French Essay" I shut my laptop and stood up off my bed. My mom handed me a list.

"Can you run to the grocery store for me, I have to get ready for work. And pick up Ari" My mom is a pretty successful vet. She smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. "Thanks sweetie, and please put on something decent"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"You're wearing sweatpants…" I gestured with my hands in a 'so?' motion "… with holes in them." She pointed out I smirked she got me there.

"Alright I'll change." She smiled and shut the door on her way out. I quickly changed into Gray skinny jeans, a black and white stripped top, and a military inspired blazer. With gray boots Ella, my sister-from-another-mister, had given me, and I totally loved. (.)

I skipped down the steps, admittedly I almost fell a couple times, and into the kitchen where my mom was straitening up.

"Better?" I asked her and spun in a little circle. She laughed

"Better." She said and handed me my purse (I know, OMG Maximum ride has a _purse_? But yes. I do. Nudge helped me pick it out.) I was heading toward the door when my mom called out again "Oh. Wait Max, I almost forgot something." She tossed me a pair of keys. My eyes widened/

"You got me a car!" I yelled happily. I raced to the front door and yanked it open. There sitting in the driveway was a brand new Dark blue convertible Jaguar XK! (**A.N to me that's just a bunch of gibberish so I have the link on my profile) **I squealed and hugged my mom. "Happy early-eighteenth birthday Max." she said with a smile. "Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou!" I squealed. "Good, now get going. I need the groceries for dinner." I squealed again and raced to the car. -

"Tarragon, what the hell is tarragon?" I asked myself while I looked at rows after rows of spices. I was about to give up and just tell my mom that the store was out when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw _the_ most adorable child. She was wearing rolled up jeans, a t-shirt and a pink cardigan, had mid back length curly blonde hair, and big blue eyes brimming with tears.

"Oh." I said crouching down to her height "Hey sweetie, can I help you?" She nodded her blue eyes shining.

"I can't find my brother." She said sweetly

"Alright I'll help you find him. Mine name is Max what's yours?"

"Angel," it fitted her, "Um...are you related to Ari Martinez?" she asked. I paused, a little freaked out. Then I shook it off. Taking her hand in mine I pushed the cart down the isle. "Yep. He's my brother."

"Cool!" She said much happier "He's in my class"

"Cool. What's your brothers name?" I asked

"Fang" she said and grabbed a packet of cookies of the shelf and handed them to me.

I laughed placing them in the cart. "Thanks." I said. "Your brother has an interesting name"

"Uh-huh" she said absentmindedly chewing on the sleeve of her sweater. Suddenly there was a commotion at the front of the store. I could hear shouts of 'there he is!' and various other phrases and the clicking of cameras. I rolled my eyes, when you live in Hollywood you get used to the paparazzi .Angel lit up, she started pulling me towards the noise. I barely had time to grab my purse before she dragged me down the isle. Damn she was strong!

"Come on, Max!" she yelled. I smiled assuming that, like any other six year old, that she would want to see the star.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" When we got to the front of the store she didn't stop at the edge of the Paparazzi like any normal child would, no, Instead she plowed through them still gripping my hand.

"Angel!" I hissed she ignored me. I listened closer to what everyone was chanting

"Nick! Nick! Over here!" Or (the fangirls), "I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" oh, the _ever_ so popular and 'hot' Nick Ride was here. I couldn't stand him. Angel reached the edge of the paparazzi, did she stop, no. instead she ran straight up to Nick Ride, screaming, and dragging me with her.

"FANG!" Oh. That would explain a lot.


	2. The Beginning of the Aftermath

_**Oh. Um, hello. Sooo I'm not dead… im very much alive… and I apologize for not updating. I had some stuff going on. School started, bleck, then my cousin died **____** then my uncle decided to get a divorce, then I was helping my friend through a tough time. And I had to focus on school work for a while. And my dad recently got I**_

_**in a car accident, and I haven't really had much time to write. But im back! With a brand new laptop, that I got for Christmas! I won't be updating again for a while, I have a drama performance next Tuesday, and finals next week! Then I have to go up to my grandmother's house. Next semester I have 3 honors classes and gym, plus softball and drivers Ed. I'll try to update as much as possible. (That paragraph**_

_**is so grammatically horrible).**_

_Previously…_

_Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" When we got to the front of the store she didn't stop at the edge of the Paparazzi like any normal child would, no, Instead she plowed through them still gripping my hand._

_"Angel!" I hissed she ignored me. I listened closer to what everyone was chanting_

_"Nick! Nick! Over here!" Or (the fangirls), "I LOVE YOUUUUUU!" oh, the __ever__ so popular and 'hot' Nick Ride was here. I couldn't stand him. Angel reached the edge of the paparazzi, did she stop, no. instead she ran straight up to Nick Ride, screaming, and dragging me with her._

_"FANG!" Oh. That would explain a lot._

"Angel!" he yelled scooping her up "don't you ever run off on me like that again!" he scolded hugging her. The paparazzi loved this.

"It's okay Fang," she said "I found Max! She helped me." Angel gestured towards me and a few paparazzi snapped pictures. Okay, hello, NOT THE STAR! I waved meekly, meekly? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Sweetie, you can't just talk to random strangers. Haven't I taught you about 'stranger danger?'" He put her on the floor and crouched down looking in her eyes. She chewed on her sweater and twisted her foot.

"She's not a stranger Fang, she Ari's sister! I see her pick him up." Ohhhhh so _that's_ how she knew me. Fang/Nick glanced up at me.

"Ari? The one you-"

"SHHHH Fang!" he was cut of by Angel.

"Right, right. Sorry." He said and stood back up. "Come' on we have to get Broccoli." Angel made a face

"Can we get poptarts instead?" She asked. Fang/Nick chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"How bout we get both?" She smiled and nodded her head.

I watched as they walked away, Fang/Nick holding Angels had as she skipped down the aisle singing some song. The paparazzi were shooed out by the Manager and I continued on my shopping (I, thankfully, found my cart again).

-Hi im a line. I like pie-

I didn't think anything of my meeting with Nick Ride, not even mentioning it to my mom. In fact I forgot about it, that was until my two best friends Ella, and Nudge (both totally fashion obsessed) ran squealing into my room waving a copy of People magazine. They were both talking at the same time so it came out as a bunch of gibberish, I managed to catch a few phrases like, 'Nick Ride is soooo hot!' and "

'I didn't know he had a sister!'

"Um. Can I help you?" I asked, fashion and celebrities most defiantly NOT my topic. They looked at each other an squealed out,

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU MET NICK RIDE?" they shoved the magazine at me and there, on page 10 was a picture of me being gestured at by Angel. The caption under it read 'Sister of Nick Rides sisters friend, helped lost Angel find her way back to her brother!'

"Oh. That, right, I didn't actually talk to him, his sister just got lost in the grocery store, and recognized me because her and Ari are in the same class. I pick him up most days."

" Ohmigawd that's amazing!" Nudge, (Actually named Monique Lily Williams) Squealed, um. Ouch.

"I know right!" Ella squealed back (I mean really are they pigs? What's with all the squealing?) "They are totally gonna fall in love!"

"Aren't Ari and Angel a little young to be in love?" I asked, confused.

"Not them silly," Nudge said, plopping down on my bed. Ella followed. "You and Nick!"

…

"Excuse me, WHAT?"


	3. Ari and ice cream

**_Hi guys! so i'm not dead... just a horrible updater. I've been really busy this summer but things are calming down (right before school starts. groan) i'll try to update more, even during the school year. (which is practically impossible -slams head into desk- oh high school.) anywhoos. i would just like to say THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! they make me smile :) i love you guys for them. _**

**_Another short chapter, but better than nothing!_**

**_read and reviewwww _**

**_love, Katie._**

Max Pov

"Isn't it obvious Max? He was_ totally_ checking you out." Ella said, jabbing her finger at the picture.

"Please. I JUST met him. Plus I bet he's a stuck up snob." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Would a stuck up snob take his little sister grocery shopping with him?" Nudge said. Great. They're ganging up on me.

"He LOST his sister." I reminded them. "Seems to me like he was a little to concerned with posing for the paparazzi to notice his sister was missing till she practically jumped on him." Nudge and Ella were silent for a minute.

They looked at each other for a moment and the squealed (I mean seriously, what is WRONG with these two?) then they had a moment of what I like to call word barf.

"'!'!" Wait, what? I barely know the guy and they think that we're going to fall in love and HAVE BABIES? I stared at them for a good 60 seconds, mouth open eyes wide (they were getting a lovely view of that-dangly-thing at the back of my throat.

"No. Just, no. there was SO many things wrong with that sentence." I glared at them. "I will not be falling in love with him, and I most definitely will NOT be having his babies!" Ella and Nudge looked saddened by this. I flopped back on my bed. My stomach growled so I flipped onto my stomach, grabbed my phone and checked to see what tome it was. 2:35 glowed back at me.

"FUCK!" I yelled jumping off my bed. "I am so late!" I jammed my feet into my converse and grabbed my keys.

"Uh Max?" Ella asked "Where are you going?"

"Oh god, I'm so late. I have to go pick up Ari from kindergarten. I was supposed to be there at 2:15. I'll be back in half an hour. Don't break anything!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I jumped in my car and backed out of the driveway. I'm such a horrible sister. I drove as fast as I (legally) could towards Ari's school. I saw Ari sitting on the wall outside kicking his feet in the dirt. Oh thank god.

"Max!" He yelled when he saw me. I stopped the car and hopped out (whoops. Guess I forgot to put my seatbelt on) I rushed over to him and scooped him up.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay. I'm so sorry I'm late. I promise I didn't mean to be this late."

"It's okay Maxie! Angel waited with me." He grabbed my hand and drug me over to Angel who was standing by none other than Nick Ride himself.

"Hi max!" Angel said and ran up to give me a hug. Nick raised an eyebrow at me.

"Look who's forgetting who now." He said, his voice deep and smooth. Oh holy shi-

"Maxie, can Angel come over?" Ari asked me.

"I don't think so sweetie, you know mommy doesn't get home till 3:30." I said, pulling out my phone.

"Pleaseee Maxie?" Ari begged, giving me bambi eyes. Oh holy hell. He knows I can't resist those. I glanced down at my phone. 2:55. I quickly calculated. It took 10 minutes to get home. Oh alright. But we should stop for ice cream first. My treat." I said glancing up at Nick. "But I don't have another booster seat for Angel so she'll have to ride with Nick and follow us. Okay?" I looked at Ari. He was grinning ear to ear, as was Angel.

**-I'M NOT A LINE I'M A NINJA!-**

Needless to say, having an international super star follow you into an ice cream place is never a good idea. The screaming started about a minute after we walked in. Then the cell phone pictures, and fangirls crying and shoving napkins (most of them used) at Nick for him to sign. And, to top it all off, someone called the paparazzi (I swear, those people have no lives). Nick seemed to handle it fine though, not really showing any emotion. The manager came running out from the back room and ushered us into his office, and then rushed back out, leaving us to be our awkward selves. Well, Nick and me that is. Angel and Ari sat down in the corner and started talking. It was really cute.

"So…" I said in an attempt to break the silence. "This happens a lot?" Nick gave me a look like I was an idiot. "Oh…right." Cue more awkward silence.

"You know that there will be rumors that we're dating, right?" he said, still showing no emotion. I stared at him blankly.

"What? Why?"

"We've been seen together twice now." He said, scrolling through his phone. That ticked me off for some reason.

"_And?"_ getting information from him was harder than getting Ari to take a bath.

"It's to much of a coincidence for the paparazzi. You might want to call your mom. We'll be here a while."

I groaned. Of course.


	4. authors notehatethembut it'simportant

Hi guys. fanfiction is being screwy. where it says "and then they had a moment of what i like to call word barf" afterwards it's supposed to say "OH MY GAWD YOU TOTALLY HAVE TO TAKE ARI TO ANGEL'S HOUSE AND TALK WITH NICK AND THEN YOU TWO CAN FALL IN LOVE AND HAVE BABIES!" but with no spaces. for some reason its not showing up. lksajdfhlkajdfhaasld. sighness.

Love, katie.


End file.
